Time Travel
by gussiegal5
Summary: Harry and Severus have a curse put on them by the Dark Lord that sends them forward in time and places them on the Star Ship Voyager. Snape in his animagus form, until a sudden attack by the borgs changes everything. THIS STORY IS ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

1

Why are there so many songs about rainbows. And what's on the other side? Rainbows are visions but only illusions and rainbows have nothing to hide. So we've been told and some choose to believe it. I know their wrong, wait and see. Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers the dreamers and me.-Kermit the Frog.

Be who you are and say what you feel because those who matter don't mind and those who mind don't matter-Dr. Seuss

Bang?

Chapter 1

"Stop." the exasperated voice of Severus Snape said once again. "You have to concentrate, on the spell not on the changes that are occurring on your body, if I have told you once I have told you a hundred times now concentrate." The last word was said in a near growl.

Snarling himself Snapes student once again began to chant out the spell that would enable him to gain his animagus form. A form which even the transfiguration and head of Gryffindor house was unable to teach him.

The reason was that there new transfiguration teacher was just not as powerful a witch or as good of a teacher as Mconagall had been before she was murdered by the dark lord.

Now the only person capable of teaching the student this form was the acidic former potions teacher who had finally gained the position of DADA teacher after years of effort.

The student that was currently frustrating the hell out of him was none other than the illustrious Harry Potter the boy who lived. But the now seventh year student could no longer be called a boy. At 6'3' he was almost in equal in height to Snape. Hours of exercise and training had made Harry gain muscle and fast. He was put together in such a way that his strength was not as clearly shown as his speed and agility. Though he had plenty of it.

His hair was now pulled back in a masculine pony tail held with a strap of leather. He no longer hid the famous scar on his forehead. He had enough problems with the newer scar that slashed across his face from his hairline through his eyebrow and then his eye leaving it a milky white given to him by none other than Wormtail seconds before Harry had himself killed him.

When he was still unable to do so, Snape threw his hands up in the air and then forcefully shoved Harry into a nearby chair and said with a snarl. "Watch me once more Potter and listen to how I say the spell."

Nodding his compliance Harry leaned forward to watch and listen intently to the spell and transformation of his teacher. When Snape had finished a man no longer stood there instead the miniature form of a basilisk hissed up at him. Snape was able to change the size of his form so he was no were near as large as he could have been.

"_Do you understand now Potter or must I show you once more."_ hissed Snape in the tongue of the snake. Hissing back in reply Harry answered in parseltongue, _"No, Professor Snape I think I have the idea now."_

Right before Harry began to say the spell once more he heard a large crash as the door was blown inwards from the force of the curse thrown at it. A cloaked figure walked forward instantly recognizable as the new Dark Lord Lucius Malfoy or as the senior ferret as Harry called him.

Catching sight of the two of them he said with a horribly twisted version of a smile on his once handsome face, "Well, it seems I have found where the information leak was coming from haven't I Severus." As he saw the small basilisk on the floor and recognized the miniature snakes markings as that of one of his most trusted advisers.

He then pulled out his wand and said, " Well than you both may go where I send thee." He did a complicated maneuver with his wand and hissed a Latin intonation that when translated to English meant, to be sent forward in time.

Unable to dodge in time both Harry and Snape were hit with the spell and disappeared in a flash of light. Laughing Lucius disappeared with a soft crack he had meant to kill them but this way worked just as well and took them both away from him hundreds of years into the future of the muggle world.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

500 hundred years into the future

All had been quite on the bridge of the Star Ship Voyager for the past month or so perfectly calm nothing to dodge but a very slow moving comet. And to Tom Paris it was deadly boring, he wasn't asking to be attacked but a nice meteor shower here and there would have been nice. Later that night he would have a pounding headache and be thinking woozily, " Be careful what you wish for because it just might come true."

There was a loud " BANG" and then a burst of blinding light that caused every person on the bridge to look towards there captain, for in front of her lay a young man unconscious on the floor with a large unidentified breed of snake wrapped around the mans arm who was currently hissing in a threatening manner at her.

Unable to see the side of his face with the scar on it because of the angle of his head Janeways first thoughts were that this man couldn't be over 18 years of age and that he appeared to be in excellent physical condition, barring his unconscious state. He was also wearing what appeared to be a robe of some sort.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus was still unsure as to what exactly had happened. He had understood of course the Latin but he was unable to discover why the dark lord had been unwilling to kill him and Potter. All he knew for sure was that he and his student were surrounded by muggles judging by their lack of a magical signature and hated son of James Potter or not he had to protect his Student at all costs without giving them any sign that he was anything but a regular snake.

And so at the sight of what appeared to be their leaders hand descending towards Potters face to possibly attack or hurt him Snape lunged forward and snapped at her, making sure to miss by a mere inch. Which to his satisfaction caused her to withdraw her hand quickly if she wished to remain unscathed.

Apparently they didn't like that much because then a very tall man that with his pointy ears and cool demeanor had signs of being at least part elf quickly moved away from his station behind some sort of lit panel to inspect the woman's hand for any sign of a bite.

Feeling Potter stir under him Snape backed down to once again wrap himself protectively around his students upper arm and to keep out of the powerful teenagers way. Even Snape admitted that the boy was powerful and talented with wandless magic and knives.

Having seen the unexpected sight of Snape protecting him from the woman and the actions that ensued from the elf-like man and his inspection, wishing to allay any fear of a bite he rasped out in a painful whisper that was nonetheless heard on the nearly silent bridge of the ship, "Don't worry he didn't bite you it was just a warning."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Janeway had reached down to check the strange man for a pulse she had not noticed the still snake until it had snapped at her hissing in warning. As she jerked away Tuvok was quickly at her side checking for any damage.

At the slightly calming words of the stranger Janeway looked down once more and noticing for the first time the full face of the man as he turned towards her she gasped and flinched back slightly. At that action the mans remaining usable eye turned from a warm forest green to a bright and cold emerald.

Saying with a now slightly mocking tone, "Well your not so hot either honey so don't throw stones." the man tried to push himself to his feet he managed only to gain a sitting position where he grabbed his head with both hands and moaned slightly. "Gods that hurts where's the elephant that hit me over the head.

As if just noticing the snake for the first time as well he suddenly pulled his hands away from his head and quietly hissed at it in an almost shocked tone of voice in a language that even the translating machines were unable to work with.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If they had been able to work Harry would have been heard saying, "_Snape, what the bloody hell just happened." _Hissing angrily back Snape answered, "_Professor Snape, Potter and can't you even translate a simple Latin phrase." _Snape would never gain an answer as the 17 year old collapsed once more into the black abyss of unconsciousness as his injuries that he had gained while traveling through time began to assert themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

1

HaHa I am back and weirder than ever hope you like my new story please do, and review I love it, I get butterflies every time I get a new review honest. Oh I have to say it and I know nobody really cares but I got a truck I got a truck I got a truck hey hey hey hey. And her name is Stella yes I belong at St. Mungos but you love me anyways doncha all you crazy people. But anywho here it goes chapter # 2.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snape still in snake form was looking Potter over with veiled concern. To the muggles it merely looked like he was moving randomly over his student instead of actually checking him for injuries which would cause the man who could hold up against 4 stupefys at once and still remain standing unfazed.

Suddenly the elvish looking man said in a voice detached of any true emotion, "Captain, that snake is behaving in a most irregular pattern, it appears to be seeing whether the man is hurt in some way.

Hearing this astute and startling statement Snape writhed in shock and then he curled around his students forearm again and hissed a threat at the strange man. No one was that emotionless no one that was human or elf anyways.

Suddenly to his shock the man moved faster than Snape could bite him, and grasped Snape by the neck directly behind his head and in a position of vulnerability for pissed potions professor. Mentally ranting at Dumbledore for getting him into this mess in the first place.

His body whipping around in a futile effort to free himself from the muggles grasp and focusing on biting the ass of a man that would grab another persons pet or protector whatever they thought he was. Snape didn't notice the hand coming down until it was placed on his head. Suddenly he felt a foreign presence in his mind.

Janeway raised an eyebrow at Tuvok who had the still violently struggling snake in a Vulcan mind meld and actually appeared to be talking to the snake if the enraged hissing was anything to go by.

Snape suddenly went limp as he felt the intrusion, throwing up all the walls he had the potions master was still able to hear the man talking to him. **What are you, certainly not a normal snake to have these mental barriers.**

Hissing at him mentally as well as physically, Snape answered coldly. "_None of your concern impertinent human release me at once I must protect my Master._" Wincing behind his barrier at calling Potter his master Snape knew it was necessary to explain his presence to all of the people on the... whatever it was he was on.

Instead of releasing him Tuvok merely tightened the grip slightly and said emotionlessly. **I, am not human just as you are not a snake. Why did you try and bite the Captain it was an unprovoked attack to someone who had done nothing to you or your...Master.**

Struggling once more mentally and physically he still managed to bite out in a scathing tone that made most of his seventh year students cringe in fear but which seemed to cause no response from the mug...creature before him.

"_She deserved it your... Captain."_ he purposefully used the same pronunciation that the Vulcan had used in his sentence only his tone was dripping with disdain.

"_She might have tried to harm him, she as well as the rest of you on this vessel are all unknown_ _variables in this equation and are not to be trusted in any way shape or form until your alliance and allegiences have been thoroughly studied by myself as well as by my Master we have lived through to many battles, ambushes, and assassins to be killed by our own stupidity in trusting someone unworthy of the honor of associating with my Master."_

**An interesting and astute point and now if do not find it impertinent what is your name?** questioned the Vulcan with his infuriating calm. "_Release me at once and I might consider if you do not then of course I find it impertinent. This whole situation is ridiculous and humiliating to me and my Master will make sure you regret it he defends his own, his own life bedamned."_

Answered Snape with a not so subtle threat on the security chiefs life if he did not submit to his demands..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Before he could ask what exactly the serpent meant by that slightly disturbing statement, Tuvok felt the reptiles attention shift to his Master. And felt a waive of quickly repressed concern flow from the snake to the young man who appeared to be waking up if the snakes reaction was anything to go by.

Before Janeway or for that matter anybody else on the bridge which included most of the ships senior officers could respond to the immediacy of the threat the scarred stranger represented leapt to his feet with a catlike grace that belied his earlier injuries and as with a nearly invisible twitch of his hand brought forth a beautiful dagger that had blood red rubies melded into the pommel.

An unwilling gift from Lord Voldemort, when he had thrust the blade between Harry's ribs who had simply pulled it out again and then thrust it through The Dark Lords throat killing him instantly.

Harry's personal magic had been replenished quickly and had helped heal his still painfully throbbing wounds, which he ignored noting new under the sun for him. Harry felt as if he was constantly wounded in one way or another and that the hospital ward was actually his second bedroom.

As soon as he had opened his eyes he had perceived the threat to his still vulnerable professor and had reacted instinctually in defense of his teacher which he had to protect, much in the way that Snape felt that he had to protect his student.

Neither of them was willing to even listen to the little voice in there mind that was whispering in an annoying echo_ you like him, you love him, say it, believe it, for it's the truth no matter what you choose to believe._

Before Tuvok could even flinch he was pulled forcefully away from the serpents mind and brought back to his surroundings, and with a well concealed start he showed his utter shock at having a knife held to his throat.

The man that just minutes before had been unable to stand could now be considered as a substantial threat to his survival and the survival of the crew, especially when he delivered a threat that was similar to the serpents mental speech. British accent, hissing words, and threatening pose much like a cobra positioning itself to strike.

"Put him down you will not touch Snape, he was only defending me when he struck at your Captain who was getting to close for either of our comforts, and it is not like he actually hurt anyone he merely threatened to prove a point and to set an example.

He purposefully missed as I explained to your Captain earlier or did you not listen to me, you pointy eared little rodent. Snarled Harry into the Vulcans ear.

Hearing the threat Janeway paled noticeably at the sight of her head of security being threatened by a man nearly a foot shorter but put together in such a way that he conveyed a marvelous since of strength and power that seemed to radiate effortlessly off of him without his conscious awareness of it happening.

Even with the disturbing scar that ripped its way down the left side of his face turning his once beautifully green eye a startling milky white. He was certainly charismatic in a scary and yet ironically unthreatening type of way.

This man would demand respect as his due and get it, as well as a certain amount of fear and awe from any colleagues or underlings. As well as most of his superiors without his purposefully doing anything to change there opinion or to agree with him and it wouldn't even be seen as invasive as he obviously had no clue that he even did it. Thought Captain Janeway.

Seconds after he had hissed the threat all of the phasers on the bridge were aimed directly at the man who with a contemptuous look on his face merely waived his hand and said a word in Latin that Janeway was unable to decipher.

Ensign Kim recklessly fired his phaser set on stunning the stranger that had threatened his superior officer and to the shock and chagrin of the crew mates, and the silent amusement of the two wizards at there looks shock as the simple yet powerful shield merely absorbed the force of the blow.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Alright I disappeared for a couple days (went to my Dads) who doesn't have the internet hint hint any who here is my next chapter for my new story so enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seeing this Tuvok's stoic face showed no signs of shock or fear. But to Snapes sense of smell it was obvious that the strange man was merely very good at hiding any expression and at repressing his emotions, he was not immune to all feelings.

Giving a hissing laugh Snape passed this information on to Har..Potter blast it he was an arrogant dunderhead that was almost an identical copy of his father.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hearing what Sev...Professor Snape had hissed to him bloody hell the man was a greasy git with the presence of a looming bat.

Now that information though that was an interesting fact, it would probably be best to allow the next beam to hit him. Harry wanted to intimidate them not scare the hell out of them which might get him killed.

Mind made up Harry hissed the plan to Professor Snape who nodded his quick agreement. Snape felt that the plan was actually relatively well planned out in comparison to most of the ill planned schemes that the rash teenager usually thought up.

And so it went the next stunning ray that was sent at him was allowed passed his shields and he dropped like a stone truly unconscious as he hadn't even tried to fight the effects of the weapon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seeing this the entire crew on the bridge breathed either a mental or physical sigh depending on their self-control and or personality.

Moving forward cautiously Janeway toed the strange young man, he couldn't have been more than 19 years old she thought, all the while keeping a cautious eye on the snake that was still in her security chiefs grasp.

Seeing his opponent fall Tuvok was once more going to enter into the Vulcan mind meld when Captain Janeway halted him. Looking at her dispassionately he raised a questioning brow in a silent query as to her intentions.

Janeway quietly asked what the snake had said, seeing it for the command it truly was he told the entire conversation verbatim to her. Sighing once more she rubbed a hand across her eyes, she told him to place both man and snake like creature in the brig in separate rooms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Following the conversation Severus finally managed to wrench himself free from the tight grasp held on him and a reared up in the classic cobra pose releasing his hood in an unconscious attempt to appear intimidating using the connection that the Vulcan had unwittingly given Snape the master of Occulemency entered Tuvoks thoughts.

Making it possible for the Vulcan to understand him for the moment Snape hissed, "_You will not separate me from the Master, he needs me if you wish for him to stay sane, as well as calm. He allowed you to hit him with your pathetic excuse for a weapon. It was an act of trust, in unusual feat, for him you have no idea how unusual." _He muttered to himself.

"_Now you will treat him with the respect he deserves. He is the Lord of two the most powerful families in existence if you harm him thousands will be after your scrawny hides as will I, now simply put him in your hospital wing and heal him of his injuries or so help me Merlin I will bite anyone that gets within reach of me and then I will come after the rest of the inadequately formed ingrates on this vessel."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

With a raised eyebrow as his only reaction to the insults to the crew Tuvok quietly told Janeway what he had said in a calm voice. Hearing this she asked him, "How can you be sure that he is a he?"

Before she could get an answer an indignant hiss brought her head around, with a look of disdain (how he managed it she didn't know.) on his face. The snake slithered forwards and gracefully pulled himself up onto the second in commands chair curling himself into a comfortable position he hissed the answer to her question at Tuvok.

Smirking as much as was allowed on a Vulcans face Tuvok said, "This being just said that of course he was male, the very thought of being of the same sex as you is enough to make me sick, as well as I would willingly kill myself if I looked like you, and that you should keep your comments to yourself you scrawny broad, then...I believe he said some words which you would either not understand or appreciate if you did understand them."

Snorting Janeway turned away and said, "Fine we will send him to sick bay, and when he is fully healed we will put him in the brig, does this satisfy every creature present?"

A single hiss was her only answer, an answer which was quickly translated to her by the Vulcan,

"_Adequate"_

Throwing her hands up in the air the normally calm Captain stalked quickly out of the room the hissing sound that sounded distinctly like snickers following her all the way to the lift.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Upon entering the sick bay with a dignified slither, Snape almost turned around once more this place smelled as bad as his potions lab on a day when he was making the Polyjuice potion in a large quantity.

A shooing hand was thrust at his face, causing him to automatically snap at it which luckily for the good Doctor he wasn't alive and couldn't die a painful death.

Looking extremely unimpressed at the display of ill temper from the lizard, he said in a firm but flat voice. "Leave at once, no pets allowed in the sick bay.

Ignoring him as he would any other magical deity that was merely created to perform a service, Snape merely slid around him and headed directly towards his still unconscious student.

Seeing this he gave a hissing sigh, and pulled himself up onto the uncomfortable bed, (some things never change) and immediately headed towards Harry's belt. The belt held all manner of potions that could help him recover from both magical and physical injuries.

Finding the one he wanted Snape pulled it free with some difficulty and headed determinedly back up to his students face uncorked the potion which involved a minor struggle and several hissed curse words that would make a Auror blush.

Finally responding to this the Doctor strode towards the two intent on stopping the snake from causing any harm to his patient, when he tried to grab the snake though it merely evaded him easily and completed its task with ease.

Spluttering Harry returned to full consciousness, seeing this the Doctor spoke to Captain Janeway who agreed to come down at all speed with a full security detail.

Watching this with cold amusement Harry said flatly, "What that bitch is coming down here no doubt to poke and prod me again." Turning to his professor he continued, "You saw her she's as bad as Hermione with a new book."

Watching the interaction with something akin to shock the Doctor saw the snake nod gravely in agreement and then hiss something unintelligible in answer which caused the strange young man to laugh outright."

As the doors to the sick bay opened to admit Janeway and some of her top security personnel his attention shifted to them looking them over not impressed with what he saw Harry merely sneered in a way that made even Snape proud of the inherent nastiness and disrespect in the simple facial expression.

"So Snape you didn't bite her it's a shame really... ooh look she doesn't seem happy to see me, last person who looked at me like that had no nose and red eyes. What do you think sir she either doesn't know who I am or she just doesn't give a damn like yourself."

All this was said in English so that everybody in the room understood what was said. Janeway's face turned an interesting shade of red causing Snape to hiss a single sibilant sentence that caused Harry to collapse back on the bed in uncontrollable laughter.

"_Oh no..not another Weasely relation I haven't the patience to deal with another of them."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Chapter 4

1Alright here I am back again so I don't really feel like talking so here it is the next Chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4

Harry's awake (finally)

Tuvok listening to the conversation intently caused Harry's hilarity to be short lived when he said, "Why did you call that reptile sir, yet he calls you master?"

Hearing this statement Harry stopped laughing and ignoring the question he said with a cold voice, "Didn't that bitch say you were head of security? Naughty, naughty they really should train you for the position better never know when some teenagers gonna grab you by the throat."

Looking at him coldly Janeway said in a sharp tone that to Harry was reminiscent of his transfiguration teacher, "I would appreciate it if you would restrain yourself from insulting me and my crew while you are at our mercies."

Apparently Snape had heard the similar tone as well because he hissed in a voice laced with humor and mock horror. "_Oh no, not only have the Weasleys bred like rabbits through the centuries, but they crossbred with the Mcgonagalls the horror."_

With another snort of laughter at the sharp sarcasm of his teacher Harry easily stood up from his reclining position, as the potion had been a healing one combined with a pepper- up potion causing it to be doubly effective.

Seeing this the Doctor flitted over to him and tried to force Harry to resume his position on the uncomfortable bed.

Harry merely waived him away with a flick of his hand when the Doctor persisted Harry turned on him his volatile temper having snapped under the pressure of unfamiliar surroundings and people.

"Listen to me old man bloody hell, I have had more injuries then a zebra has stripes, I think I can tell whether or not I am ready to stand and the poti... medicine that was on my belt that Snape gave me was enough to adequately heal my wounds which were minimal, so bugger off you great git."

Looking indignant even in snake form Snape hissed, "_Well Potter it seems that once again you hold absolutely no respect what so ever for your elders and betters."_

Hissing right back at him Harry answered in his raspy parseltongue exactly what anatomically improbable positions he could place a slimy git like Snape in both his human and animagus form, as well as where he could go in a handbasket exactly.

He finished with a sarcastic, "_Ya well don't think I didn't see you totally ignore that man either and let me say this that thing is not a man merely an illusion that can physically touch you like a..a Poltergeist."_ he finished triumphantly. "_And you know it as well as I you great bat."_

Hissing indignantly once more Snape gave an elegant toss of his diamond shaped head and proceeded to unveil his eyes to the balding doctor just to see what would happen, not because he enjoyed it or anything. (Yah right)

(A/N alright look here is how it is, Snape is an animagus so I am taking that to mean that the age and size of his animagus form is completely up to his choosing because this is my story and also because this is my story he has a second eyelid that he can see through that keeps his gaze from being deadly.)

The doctor recoiled from the gaze he may have been a hologram but he had emotions as well and those emotions did not like snakes or reptiles of any sort.

Nodding his head in confirmation of what the two wizards now knew Snape once again covered his eyes with his secondary lids, changing the golden yellow to a shimmering platinum silver enabling him to once more watch the strangers without harming them.

Noticing this Tuvok frowned slightly wondering why the strange being had done so and seemed slightly shocked as if he were expecting something drastic to happen but nothing did.

The Vulcan was still wondering about the fact that the reptile called the young human master while the human called him sir a strange occurrence to be sure, as well as the fact that the snake seemed to take the respectful title as his rightful due with no shock showing.

Feeling the intent gaze that was focused on the both of them Harry turned and faced the Vulcan a blank look on his face that showed nothing of his emotions or fears. Harry looked the tall man up and down for a moment gave a sneer of disgust and turned his back to Tuvok giving him the bird simultaneously.

With a cold voice tinged with the ever present sarcasm Snape hissed warningly at the head of security. "_He cannot hear me saying this to you because it is as I choose it you will not touch him he is my Master and I am his teacher and protector find your own human and leave mine be."_

With a slight snort Tuvok answered in kind. "I would not want him nor any other human it would not be logical nor effective as it hard to produce children between the two species."

All this was said in parseltongue from the knowledge that Snape allowed the Vulcan to access only three of the people in that room understood what was being said while the others looked on in either bewilderment or cold indifference depending on their temperament.

Tom Paris was one of the people looking on at the scene in complete bewilderment, what were they saying to each other that got Tuvoks back up as much as it ever was or would be?

Harry scanning the gathering crowd with his legilimency saw this thought turned towards Paris and said in a voice that while it was English still held a certain hissing quality that made even Snape shudder slightly at the memories it evoked of when Voldemort had sounded slightly like that. It usually occurred after he had been speaking in Parseltongue a little to much for his throat to be accustomed to normal human sounds again.

Smiling Harry slowly got to his feet so as not to alarm anyone into making a to hasty decision in the heat of the moment. Seeing this the security team and Janeway straightened to full attention and watched with slightly curious slightly worried eyes as he walked towards there best navigational pilot.

When the two men stood almost nose to chest as Harry was almost a foot shorter then almost everyone except the women in the room. He hissed in a carrying voice that immediately silenced the beginnings of worried mutters that began people began to frantically emit.

"Well, Tom if you don't know what it means or what it is than why should I tell you aren't you clever enough to figure it out yourself, being a convict and all. Although you would have had to be pretty thick to turn yourself in for a simple accident so maybe I shouldn't think so highly of you." Said Harry.

Forgetting the strangers knives and obvious training Tom Paris lunged at the shorter man and was only stopped by a snapped command from his Captain, the captain that had just begun to trust him again. At the quietly spoken "Stop." He immediately did as commanded.

Looking amused Harry continued insulting the man, "So you follow the orders of a woman, must be difficult having to put away all of those manly urges and become nothing more than an object. Perhaps your lover B'lanna was it would profit in having a real man such as myself teach her how male and female anatomy fits."

Just as Tom began to snarl a response the snake hissed something that made the strangers ears turn amazingly enough a bright red. And Tuvok let forth a short chuckle.

All turned to him to see what had been said and he willingly obliged. "The snake said that being a hypocrite did not suit his master was it not just the other day that Mione was ordering you about and you were meekly following her orders readily enough. And then he asked how in Merlin's name he knew how men and women fit together when he was gayer than I believe he said a soldier wearing a tutu."

The man quietly hissed something at his mentor which immediately stopped the snickering of the small basilisk still laying curled up on the bed.

As Tuvok once more translated he merely said the words. "Harry said only that Snape shouldn't talk about being hypocritical as he to was following orders even after all the times he complained about...I believe he said muggleborns and how if he was gay than what did that make him." Not even fully pausing for breathe Tuvok turned and asked Harry how did he know what this Mione was saying."

"Easy." replied Harry. "He understands English I taught it to him when I first got it so that he would understand what my commanders and units told him so that he could tell me."


	5. Chapter 5

1Alright you all now have the right to cuss me out I just haven't felt the urge to type any new chapters but now I am trying so here it is.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5

The looks of disbelief on the faces of the entire crew present was almost comical to Snape who mentally chuckled not willing to share his humor when two people in the room could actually understand him.

But all thoughts of talking snakes was momentarily knocked from the heads of all when a huge BOOM! Caused everyone to be thrown off there feet or in Snapes case thrown sideways flying through the air. A noise that strongly resembled a siren began to emanate from the very walls and the lights began to flash a blood red.

And overlaying all of that on the intercom on the crews badges one word could be heard screaming from it. BORG! BORG! BOOOORG! Looking around them in confusion at the panic that word ensued Harry and Severus shared a glance that bespoke volumes and they immediately raced after the muggle captain willing to help them. Well Harry raced while he carried a complaining potions master.

When they reached the bridge they approached Janeway who was sitting tensely next to a man who had tattoos crossing the majority of his face and appeared to be her second in command. Upon seeing them he exclaimed loudly, "Who the hell are you." Ignoring him Harry merely turned a questioning glance to the captain, but Snape unwilling to ignore in insult even in a situation such as this. Slithered from Harrys shoulder to the back of Janeways chair and hissed threateningly at him.

Looking out of the screen that covered the front of the bridge Harry didn't immediately see what had just appeared nearly on top of him. But Severus saw this and made an impossible leap (A/N yes he can leap cause snapes special so there) through the air and managed to bite into what little flesh there was left in the horrific combination of human and machine.

By the time the borg had dropped to the ground Harry was aware of the danger and immediately pulled free his wand and began to _Stupefy _all of the Borg he who appeared in the room. But there were just to many and finally one of them managed to send a stunner of its own at him and once more that night Harry dropped like a stone.

Seeing this not even thinking of the consequences of such an action, Severus immediately returned to his human form causing all but the borgs to stop and stare for a moment at the tall slender figure that stood before them.

Over the years he had managed to find a potion that removed the grease from his hair caused by all of the smokey potions he had made, and now it merely appeared silky smooth which reached his shoulder and was pulled back into a ponytail to keep it from his face. After the fall of the Dark Lord he was able to gain both color to his skin and bulk to his body now that he was no longer being tortured nearly weekly with the _Crucius_ curse. He was now made a handsome figure in his billowing robes he to exuded an aura of confidence that Harry himself had learned to emulate to a T.

Standing over the body of his fallen comrade, Snape began to throw off much darker curses some which actually removed the skin from the machineAs well as others that simply seemed to fall to the ground as a sickly green light hit them

As the last of them fellall turned to the man that had remained standing in the same place other then turning around to acertain that they were all either killed or unconscious. Once the scan was complete he merely stepped one foot from one side of Harry and then knelt beside him pointed his wand at him and said a quick _Enervate_ and then pulled a fully conscious Harry to his feet.

Seeing the incredulous looks on all of there faces, the bodies, and the return to the original shape of his professor, Harry turned to his potions master and said hotly, "What the hell did you do?"


	6. Chapter 6

1Here it is the next chapter you were all mad at me for making Harry so confrontational but I'll explain why in this chapter course there tons of hints in the previous chapters and they weren't even subtle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6

Staring at the shorter man before him Snape was utterly flabbergasted at his companions irrational emotions. What caused him even greater shock was when Harry quite literally jerked him around looking for any injuries on the potions master.

When his inspection was complete, and Severus once more looked at him with a single brow raised in query Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and Severus was startled to notice that Harry was actually shaking. Weird the man could stand up to Dementors with nary a flinch but this seemed to have scared him like nothing else.

Harry began in a voice that began with a stutter but ended on a surprising note, "Yo..you idiot you could have been injured or worse killed don't ever do that again. I won't live past a hundred if you do."

"Me?" snarled Snape (A/N he he that's funny) " You were the one on the ground I was merely protecting your miserable life you stupid little golden boy."

The two were arguing so fiercely it took them a moment to see the final borg that transported itself onto the ship. But when Paris went down from a blow to the back of the skull both turned simultaneously and shot a last _Stupefy_ at it, and then simply returned to the argument much to the bystanders who were watching the two men hadn't even missed a beat.

Finally Snape had, had enough, enough of the arguments, the tension, and the strain that the hidden feelings was putting on him. Grabbing Harry around the waste Severus pulled him into a ravaging kiss that searched for an affirmation of any reciprocal feelings.

To put it mildly Harry melted into a puddle of goo the only thing keeping him standing was the mans arms around his waste. The man he had been dreaming of for years the man who Harry was sure could never love him back was kissing him back.

Definitely better then his dreams was Harry's single muddled thought before he was consumed.

Paris regaining conscious saw the two men kissing and promptly went down again.

Janeway's mouth was open so wide she felt like one of those old cartoons when the characters jaw hit the floor. She didn't feel to bad about the show of emotion as every other conscious person was reacting the same way. Even Tuvok's mouth opened for a moment before snapping shut quickly at the sight.

He was also the first to regain control of his tongue, "Well this is...a surprise."

Janeway was next, "Your sarcasm is losing it's subtlety Tuvok."

Pulling apart the two men appeared to finally notice there audience, the smaller blushed crimson, while even Snapes high cheekbones showed a slight tinge of color.

Chakotay finally broke the silence with a calm that belied his words, "I think that someone needs to tell me what the HELL is going on." he smiled sweetly at the end of that proclamation as if he had never raised his voice.

"Well you see sir" chirped Harry impertinently still dazed from the best kiss he had ever received he then began a long involved explanation that reached all the way back to the night his parents were killed.

By the end of the tale the crew had bugged out eyes to match their cartoon like jaw. And Snapes words completed the effect when he said, A snort of derision emitted from Snapes still prominent nose. And then he literally dragged Harry out of the room, this last bit should have caused smoke to come out of their ears, as before the doors to the elevator closed they saw the taller man slam the other into the wall a fierce scowl on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that's all folks well for this chapter anyways hope you enjoyed the utter insanity of this and my other story ideas. Luv ya their I fixed no more stupid last comment from snape all of you nitpicks out there happy (humph) honestly your grammar is bad and the idea sucks. Well then why are you reading it goodness... sorry it's just I am getting tired of complaints about grammar and punctuation. If you can't say nothing nice don't say nothing at all, these words should be engraved in stone, I don't like being insulted I am really trying with it all and just a couple of years ago there wouldn't have been a comma so work with me here. Now I luv all those people that gave me nice reviews if you don't like it don't read or be polite in telling me what I have done wrong I am not a college student and I know I can't write the greatest but that doesn't mean I am going to stop. Until the next chapter see ya.


	7. Chapter 7

1Please don't throw tomatoes dodges a watermelon dang it I am sorry honest I have had just so much to do lately and I did update my baby Triplets of Chaos so be nice so STOP with the large fruit if you have it you might as well as eat it. eats a piece not bad oh well here you go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7

Harry was in a nearly perfect state of bliss, so what if he couldn't breathe air was overrated. When Severus pulled back they were both gasping like they'd run for miles not just a couple of feet. Still looking disheveled a blank eyed Harry was pulled into the rooms that the monotone voice of the computer directed them to, when Severus requested a place to relax.

The place seemed similar to the room of requirement except you had to put in the data to have what you wanted created. Finished with inputting what they wanted the two men stared at what they had created they had a complete mixture of their dissimilar tastes it was an eccentric yet oddly cozy look.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The floor was a darkly stained oak, rugs were scattered about a fireplace that crackled merrily. Two chairs facing each other Snapes a black dragon hide that looked unyielding and stiff was actually very comfortable. While Harry's blood red overstuffed chair made no bones about allowing a person to sink into it in comfort.

Walls that looked identical to Hogwarts dungeons could be seen between beautiful old looking tapestry's that told tales of the wizarding worlds past as well as their legends and myths. These were colored in dark shades with slashes of crimson blood being spilled showing off it's darkness to the world these were beautiful works of art and oddly uplifting.

What dominated the room was a huge four poster bed with piles of blue and grey silk sheets, thick quilts and fluffy pillows that looked like you could drown in them. They were arranged in a manner that created a large nest in the center of the bed giving the lovers the perfect place to rest in each others arms.

They slept quietly and uninterrupted for the first time in almost a five year span. A single flick of Severus's wand put out the candles that were placed on many of the flat surfaces. A wave of Harry's hand locked the door to keep any unwelcome visitors from entering.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Paris was stumped, and he had a killer head ache as well, all he wanted to do was go and sink into B-lanna's arms so he could just relax and have an ice pack on his head. But the Captain had asked him around Chakotays shoulder, who she was explaining things to, ordered him more like to find them or she would make sure that he slept in the brig for a week.

Muttering under his breath Paris hit the button to the door into Holodeck 2 where the computer had told him the TWO men were. Speaking of which how the hell did that one man turn into the snake or vice versa whichever way it worked. The younger man hadn't seemed shocked or anything to see a full grown male standing over him, pissed yes, but surprised no.

"Damn it." he swore when the doors didn't budge they must have figured out how to override the power console oh well at least I can lock them in there so they can't roam around the ship. And if he was right Paris really didn't want to go in there no telling what they were doing. I mean he wasn't a homophobic or anything but the idea of seeing two men kissing or something more was enough to make him nauseous. When he completed the programming of the door lock, Paris turned around and slammed into a tranquil Tuvok who merely raised in eyebrow at his hurried apology. After explaining what had happened and what he had done Paris practically ran to his room for a well deserved rest.

Tuvok stayed in his former position thinking, logically of course, about the man-snake for he was absolutely certain that he had been a man first and then transformed into a snake. He just moved more like a human than anything else. Perhaps a shape-shifter than, ah well, with a philosophical shrug, is their any other kind for a dignified Vulcan, Tuvok moved on putting the problem at the back of his mind along with the question of which came first the chicken or the egg.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dodges flying shoe. What the hell was that looks over shoulder only to be hit with it's mate in the side of the face. Okay Okay so it's short deal with it I updated didn't I. So leave me alone. Runs away with fake sobs.


	8. Chapter 8

1I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive Hah. Oh and by the way you can't hit me with fruit anymore. See, lifts up huge shield. totally cool oh well here you go. rotten tomato hits me okay okay here it is I'll shut up jeez slinks of mumbling about how unfair life was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8

Severus woke up slowly for the first time in years to the pleasant sensation of a tongue smoothing over his chest. Like Harry wanted to taste every bit of him... Wait a minute HARRY. He tried to tell the younger man to knock it off he really did but all that came out was a quiet moan.

Harry looking smug turned his head to kiss the lips of his lover. What he got instead was thrown off of the bed to land with an undignified grunt on the floor. Snape peering over the edge of the bed gave a practiced smirk and said as coldly as ever, "This was a mistake Mr. Potter."

Snorting Harry said, "What throwing me off of the bed totally agree with you their." Shaking his head in a slight side to side motion Snape said snarkily (hehe) "No, Mr. Potter, I meant this I should never have allowed you to cross the boundary that our society has set."

Standing Harry stalked back over to the edge of the bed and purred in a cold tone of voice that gave evidence to the fact that he was pissed. "Now listen to me you great wanker, you have had your tongue down my throat, don't you dare start up with that Potter thing again. You will not distance yourself to me and you will call me Harry.

With a snort Snape showed his contempt at the implied threat in the softly voiced threat. "Oh and how will you manage that MR. Potter. How will you make me change my mind about you."

Harry sniffed disdainfully, "Like this you great _snake_." he hissed the last word nearly turning it into parseltongue. He then quite simply pounced on the older man quickly straddling the slender hips, he had pulled down the robes to below his waste when he first started on worshiping his reluctant partners torso so the man was from the groin up was nude. Harry swiftly pulled the other man into a kiss, but Severus was unwilling to open his mouth, and indeed kept it firmly closed against the invading tongue

Harry didn't give up he held the man down easily holding his lovers wrists above his head with one of his own. While the other toyed with the man's nipples arousing him further, finding his way barred Harry smirked showing teeth and gave an especially vicious twist to one causing Severus's mouth to fall open slightly.

That was all the opening Harry needed who plunged back into the kiss. Severus tried to remain stiff and unyielding to the persistent man's advances, but the assault was to much for him. And after a moment he relaxed into the bed and opened his lips wider in assent while at the same time he gave a low moan of pleasure.

And then after allowing Harry to dominate the kiss for only a second longer, Severus took command of it. Wrenching his hands away from Harry's he flipped the still slightly smaller man over so that he was underneath him. Pulling away slightly he asked hesitantly, "Are you sure, Harry" The vigorous nod he received was all the affirmation he needed and for the first time in almost twenty years the cold man people compared to a vampire, smiled a real smile, it was blinding and beautiful if only to Harry.

Harry's hands came up around the bigger man shoulders, and jerking the hair slightly he pulled him back down to his own lips whispering, "Finish what I started...please." On that last word he arched his pelvis pleadingly. And Severus willingly did just that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_meanwhile..._

Janeway sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose trying to get rid of the threat of an impending migraine, "Paris what do you mean you couldn't get into Holodeck 2, explain this to me." Paris began with a nervous cough and began, "Yes captain, umm well the door wouldn't open I asked the computer to open it and well it didn't work, when even the manual override didn't work so umm I made sure that they could not leave that room by putting up a temporary forcefield around the door."

Nodding she said quietly, "Alright Paris I know you've been up since 1800 go to your rooms and relax."

He agreed eagerly with a grateful nod, and left the bridge quickly.

"Going soft captain." softly queried her second in command. With a jump she turned quickly into a swift turn Janeway faced Chakotay with a smile. "Hardly, the man had a headache and who could blame him knocked over the head by a borg is not a way to end you shift, don't you agree."

With a soft smile Chakotay agreed. "I suppose your right he probably wouldn't have been much use to us if he couldn't concentrate properly. The boy doesn't need to lose any more brain cells then he already has, he doesn't have any to spare in the first place."

With a chuckle the Captain faced forward again and with a wave of her hand Chakotay took his place at her side. "Well at least we won't be bored."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There ya go Lady Foxy Roxy can't have you going spastic on me in school and all you people out there I am NOT going to do anything graphic jeez I'm not even out of high school yet. But hey imply whatever you want from that pretend Harry's a girl if that's what floats your boat just don't flame me. Or by god I'll delete your ass. And make sure to put your name up on my profile to warn other authors about you.


	9. Chapter 9

1Here you go I think one of my reviewers wanted this for a christmas present and begged so prettily. So here it is chapter 9

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Snape languidly combed the long hair of his lover, to relaxed to even stop when he felt Harry begin to stir from his position resting on Snapes broader chest. Pushing his head closer to the long fingered hand Harry practically purred causing, Severus to chuckle.

"What?" asked the younger man, " What's so funny." Smiling gently Severus answered, " You are, love your like a great cat being petted." Raising his eyebrow Harry gave a wicked grin in return and dove beneath the covers Severus had a slightly puzzled look on his face and then suddenly his eyes widened and he fell back against a pillow with a low moan emitting from his mouth, the kid was talented with that mouth.

Afterwards Harry returned to his place on his lovers chest. And said with a giggle. " Meow." Severus roared with a full blown laugh this time and he just managed to get out, "Harry you sure do look like the cat that got the cream. But don't I get any." This said he pulled the smaller man underneath him where he began to explore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Janeway, relaxed back into her chair for a moment just watching the stars as they passed them by wishing for the sight of her home planet. Before she became to melancholy Chakotay tapped her on the shoulder, and said tersely, "Come with me Captain, they have emerged." She quickly leapt to her feet and followed her second-in-command with Tuvok bringing up the rear with his lead security personnel.

When they turned the corner they saw the two men conversing quietly, the elder poking at the force field with his wand an annoyed look on his face. While the younger laughingly said, " Oh come on Severus at least give them some credit, admit it you've seen weaker shields cast by aurors." "This may be true." Growled Severus, " But I was never not able to get around even the strong ones. Oh look we have company."

As Harry turned around Janeway noted the much more relaxed body posture of both the strangers compared to the night before. And wondered what had happened to remove the strain from their shoulders. Even the older man seemed less well evil. Harry locked eyes with Tuvok and slowly making his gesture easily seen flipped the Vulcan the bird and then turned and practically dragged the larger man back into the holodeck. While throwing the words, "Well nice as it is to see you again, good-bye." over his shoulder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The people who remained in the corridor gaped slowly in shock at the abrupt departure of the unknown men. Turning her head slowly Janeway said, "Return to your posts everybody, at least now we know they cannot get out of the force field."

When all but she and Chakotay remained, Janeway walked forward and turned off the force field. Then with what looked like forced politeness she knocked on the door. "Enter, Captain." Said a muffled voice from the other side of the door sounded like the younger one Harry. "And I suppose you can bring your watch dog to." Sneered Severus. When the door opened Janeway, and Chakotay blinked in shock. It was like they had just entered into a medieval castle.

"So," Said Chakotay. " I must have missed the memo who the hell are you people?" Harry smiled pleasantly and said, " You really wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Chakotay said "Armchair computer, make that two." When the top officers of the space ship seated themselves Chakotay waived his arm and said, "Try me, I just might."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay here it is don't worry I think I 'll get a few more chapters done during Christmas break so don't panic. Please R/R


	10. Chapter 10

1New chappie don't throw fruit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry ignored Chakotay for a moment and turned to his lover and asked, "Why do you always do that?" "Do what?" a puzzled Severus asked. "If you don't like someone you call them mutts, dogs, you know." "Do you really have to ask Harry, or did you forget how I felt about your dogparents." Harry sighed smacked him lightly on the shoulder than turned back to the amused Janeway, and Chakotay who's temper was slowly coming to a boil.

"Well?" Chakotay asked tightly. Harry put a finger to his chin for a minute in an over obvious show of thinking and returned with a sarcastic, "Well what?" This earned him a rap on the back of his head from Severus who was nearly as unamused at the display. Rubbing his head and glaring at his older lover, Harry turned serious for a moment and turned back to the leaders of the ship. "Were wizards sent here from 2000 by an evil dark lord wizard any questions." At the look on the usually self-contained man's face which was slack with shock right before he fell into a dead faint while Janeway turned a pasty white, Harry burst out laughing then turned and with a flick of his wand snatched the flying potion bottle answering his magic's command from midair he tossed it to Severus who uncorked it after holding his breath and waived the bottle under his nose causing him to practically leap back into consciousness.

A suspicious look on her face Janeway asked, "Why didn't you just use that word from before, enevate, or whatever?" " Because." Harry answered and managing to his great credit to keep a straight face while answering the question, " This was more fun."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chakotay had to drag a still laughing woman from the holodeck and replace the force field Harry waived cheerily from the doorway with Severus behind him rolling his eyes right before the door shut in Chakotay's face. " Oh really Captain, it wasn't that funny." "Ye..yes it was, you should have seen your face when you heard that they could have woken you up without that smell."

After Janeway managed to regain control of herself, Chakotay brought to her mind something that had been bothering him. "Why did they only make one bed to sleep?" "Ah yes." Answered Janeway, "You weren't their for their little display of affection on the bridge were you." And with that she gave him a detailed description of what had happened from the moment they odd pair had shown up on the ship.

The reason Chakotay hadn't been their for a while was that he had been recuperating after being hitten by some shrapnel in a previous battle with the borg. So when he heard what the two had done to the attacking aliens he was impressed and rather satisfied that the little fuckers had finally been brought down a peg or two. For nearly the first time in their miserable robotic existence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	11. Chapter 11

1Well here we go peeps another chapter sorry I haven't updated lately with this story but my other one wouldn't leave me alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. So don't sue you'll get a piece of crap computer and some tattered books.

Caution violent contents if you don't like rape scenes and feel the urge to flame me I suggest you well don't I love it when I get nice reviews but the means ones are deleted as quickly as possible and then I get to rant them out in my next chapter.

_Flashback_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 11

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While the two were walking down the hall talking quietly Severus and Harry watched them through a small mirror that Harry had created. "You know," He commented. "Those two really need to get together I mean look they flirt and everything." "No" snapped Severus , "You are not going to event think about playing matchmaker to a couple of near strangers." Harry pouted for a moment than shrugged in resignation and curled back up with a book that he had pulled from the shelf. Severus glad that he had given up so easily quickly began making a new batch of healing potions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours later when they were both once more entwined with each other and sound asleep, Chakotay and Janeway were watching them in silence through a camera that had been placed in the room.

"Chakotay I do not believe that anything is goin..." Suddenly Janeway pointed at the younger man on the screen who was beginning to thrash around in his sleep as if in horrible pain. Moments later the elder awoke and gently pulled the convulsing man into his arms drawing him from the nightmare with gently spoken words of reassurance and love.

She turned up the sound and was able to hear what the man was whispering. "Harry, my love it's alright, nothing can hurt you here I won't let it. Come back to me please wake up."

Still trembling Harry threw his arms around Severus who asked still in an whisper, "Love what was it about this time? Please tell me."

A few minutes later while Severus waited patiently Harry began to tell him the nightmare or memory as he admitted which had happened the summer after he returned to the Dursleys after the Triwizard tournament

_Flashback:_

"_So boy you thought, just because you got some freak killed you didn't have to do your chores." Sneered Vernon Dursley. Harry whimpered from the pain he felt understandable because he had just been beaten to within an inch of falling into unconsciousness and never waking again. _

"_Well." leered the ugly swine of a man. "We can't have you thinking your of any real use to us or to anybody else for that matter, but I am willing to lenient in one way." With that Vernon jerked the small teenager to his feet and began to rip off what remained of Harry's clothing after the beating he had just received. _

_Realizing what his uncle was about to do Harry began struggling fiercely but in the end it was a futile effort. He was unceremoniously thrown back to the ground his uncle_ _following him down._

_What followed was something that Harry would never forget the agony, the humiliation, and the utter hopelessness of his situation slammed into him every time his uncle pounded cruelly into him._

_Flashback ends:_

Severus held a still quaking lover to his chest, now understanding the full level of trust his partner had in him fully for the first time. He was clinging to Harry for the rest of the night but Harry returned the embrace fully feeling safe in the arms of his love secure in the knowledge that Severus would protect him from anything and everything within his power.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Janeway and Chakotay sat in utter silence for minutes the shock of what they had just seen closing off their throats as they struggled with their own painful memories. Janeway turned to her second in command and said quietly, "Chakotay I expect for you to not breath a word of this to anyone, we have just broken a private moment which we had no right to see."

He nodded and waited for a moment to see if she would say anymore and was shocked to see a tear falling down her cheek, wiping it away hesitantly with his thumb and suddenly realized just how vulnerable she looked as well as how attractive she was.

When she leaned into his hand slightly Chakotay slowly put both of his hands on either side of her face and said softly. "Of course Janeway, the words will never pass my lips unless you wish for them to, I hold to much respect in you for me to do something so dishonorable."

Still slightly teary eyed Janeway straightened her spine and squared her shoulders into a look of determination. Without another word she slipped her face from his hands and stole quietly from the room.

Chakotay sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, things were getting so complicated not only was he still unsure of the trustworthiness of the strangers borg killers or not, but his relationship with Janeway had just been taken to a slightly higher level. He to turned from the room and headed towards the mess hall. After all he deserved a bloody drink, and his shift was over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus looked down at Harry held so protectively in HIS embrace. Why did the younger man trust him so much after all he was a former deatheater and he was still presently a bitter man what he wouldn't do for a sip of real Fire Whiskey not some hologram and not something transfigured the real utterly potent and just like the name implied burning, bitter alcohol.

Oh well at least he knew that Harry fully trusted him he would not have willingly done anything with the man if that was not so. So at least one of his problems had solved itself and he supposed more sleeping couldn't hurt him. And with that a slight bit of spell work to wake him if Harry had another nightmare Severus Snape Hogwarts resident greasy git fell into a soft sleep holding his lover close. What he didn't quite realize was that for him to fall asleep so easily he had to have at least subconsciously trusted Harry as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay so that was depressing even for me I mean you people wait for so long and I give you a rape scene bad me bad bad. But I hope you can forgive me and my angsting and just enjoy

TaTa

Gussiegal5


End file.
